Isshin Kurosaki (Cayo85)
Isshin Kurosaki (黒崎 一心, Kurosaki Isshin) is the father of Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu and head of the Kurosaki family. He runs their private clinic, the Kurosaki Clinic. A skilled doctor, Isshin can perform almost any medical procedure except major surgery. Appearance Isshin is a tall man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. As a doctor, Isshin is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a shirt and trousers. As a Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami shihakusho, along with a tattered Captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder. The Division insignia cannot be seen as the haori is worn presently. Though, the Division insignia was shown as an 'X'. Personality While Isshin can be grim and serious at times, he typically acts in a goofy, energetic and fun-loving manner. He cares greatly for his children and takes a keen interest in what his daughters are doing, but less so with Ichigo, feeling that he does not need to be watched over as he views boys as different. He is willing to make a fool of himself in order to cheer up the kids and spends a great deal of time with the twins. Isshin is a big fan of Don Kanonji's TV show. As a Shinigami, Isshin is much more serious, but is still prone to arguing. History Synopsis Equipment ' Kaikyō Kotei' (界境固定, Realm Boundary Fixation): These are prong-shaped rod-like devices, about the size of throwing knives. They are attached, by long cords, to bracelets worn around the wrist, two to a bracelet for a total of four. They are thrown into the Kōryū in the Dangai Precipice World to stop the flow of the Kōryū. Usually, dozens of Shinigami are required to pour their reiatsu into the current to fixate it; however, high level Shinigami are capable of doing this without assistance. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As shown from his repeated attacks on his son, Isshin is a very skilled fighter even when barehanded. Enhanced Durability: Even without his Shinigami powers, Isshin can take severe physical punishment (e.g. fighting with Ichigo and being kicked by Karin). Immense Spiritual Power: Isshin possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy. Ichigo and Shinji are able to sense its strong presence from miles away. Kon is also stunned by the level of Isshin's power, as he watched Isshin kill Grand Fisher with one swing of his sealed Zanpakutō.[Using his reiatsu he is capable of fixating the Kōryū in the Dangai Precipice World by himself for up to 2,000 hours (roughly 3 months) before it runs out--something that lower echelon Shinigami come in by the dozens to do under normal circumstances Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being rusty, Isshin's skill in swordsmanship is still powerful, allowing him to effortlessly slice through Grand Fisher's body and his Zanpakutō with a single swing of his sealed sword.While fighting against Aizen, Isshin's preferred fighting style is kendo, which he performs rather proficiently, capable of breaking concrete into pieces with a single strike. Immense Strength: Isshin is capable of incredible feats of strength. He has been shown sending Aizen through two buildings with a simple flick of his finger upon his own arm in order to push him back. Kidō Master: Isshin is capable of creating charmed objects to act as a defense against hostile forces, such as the Arrancar Grand Fisher. He is also able to erect powerful barriers capable of erasing traces of Reiatsu altogether. Flash Steps Expert: Isshin possesses skill in the use of Shunpo. He can also keep highly fast opponents on their toes from his continuous assaults. Zanpakutō Engetsu (剡月, Scathing Moon) It has a red handle and hexagonal hand-guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The end of the hilt has a blue tassel *'Shikai': The release command is unknown, though when released, Engetsu resembles an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". The weapon has no tsuba, and the hilt is wrapped in cloth. The blade itself is as tall as Isshin, and the tip curves inward, similar to a trench knife. : :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): During his battle with Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town, Isshin uses Getsuga Tenshō by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing down his opponent.When used against Aizen, Isshin's blast was able to demolish a large radius of the fake Karakura Town and leave behind a huge crater. : *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. :*'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō' (最後の月牙天衝, Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At some point before the series began, Isshin used the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō on an unknown enemy, causing the loss of his Shinigami powers. Though after gaining his Shinigami powers back, he has knowledge of this move and teaching Ichigo the move before the latter's final fight against Aizen. Isshin also mentioned that when he trained to obtain this technique, Engetsu did not want him to do it. For the duration of the ability, Isshin’s hair becomes waist-length. The remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Isshin’s body constantly emits Engetsu's reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. Being in this form allows Isshin to use Mugetsu; once it is used, the transformation dissipates, and his Shinigami powers begin to fade away. :* 'mugetsu is ichigos power not isshin, his powers have not yet been confirmed...' :*'Mugetsu' (無月, Moonless Sky): Isshin seemingly generates a blade of black energy out of thin air, and grabs it. Doing so brings forth a massive veil of black spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area and darkens the sky, damaging anything caught within the darkness. The energy then recedes, dissipating into the sky. :* 'mugetsu is ichigos power not isshin, his powers have not yet been confirmed...' Quotes *(To Ichigo) "It's just that, the woman I fell in love with was a woman who could die protecting her son. And don't forget, you are the guy the woman that I loved gave her life to protect." *(To Ichigo) "Live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And... if you can, die smiling." *(To Grand Fisher) "I'm sorry, Mr. Hollow, but Ichigo's not in right now. As a replacement or something, how about playing with me instead?" *(To Grand Fisher) "I'll teach you the basics. All captain class Shinigami are controlling the size of their Zanpakutō. Otherwise, they would all have to swing around a Zanpakutō the size of skyscrapers, just like you. You cannot gauge an opponent's strength by how large his Zanpakutō is." Trivia * His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Don't Drag Me Down" by Social Distortion. * Initially Tite Kubo wanted to portray Isshin as a mortician, because of this Kubo believes Isshin looks better in black. Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami Category:Cayo85